Fire Emblem: The Brothers' War
by Techno Rythms
Summary: This is inspired by Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones. This a continuation of the story of that game where Joshua discovers that he has a brother who wants to get his throne. I did this years ago so it might not be that good. I hope you enjoy it!


**Fire Emblem: The Brothers' War**

_After Eirika's and Ephraim'sgroup defeated the Demon King, they faced a new challenge-to rebuild their country. Joshua(Swordmaster) became the new king of Jehanna. Ephraim(Great Lord) and Eirika(Great Lord) became the rulers of Renais. Duesell(Great Knight) ruled Grado. King Innes(Sniper) did all his best to rebuild Freila. Everyone was in peace and harmony until one day in Jehanna....._

**Man:** _(muttered in a hoarse and scary voice)_ Good morning, Joshua! It is nice to see you again.

**Joshua:** Who are you? Show yourself!

**Man:** Well, I expected that you will never remember me. You don't know me of course. But I perfectly know you. I know that you are the weakest swordmaster I have ever seen.

**Joshua:** How dare you talk to me like that! I want you to show yourself and let's see who is weaker. I have my Abdullah with me. I am not afraid.

**Man:** Well, if you wish.

_As if it was magic, he appeared instantly in front of Joshua's eyes. He was a muscular, tall man. Joshua cannot see his face because he was wearing a mask._

**Man: **Let's battle now.

_The mysterious man was faster and stronger than Joshua. As a result, the man won. The man spoke to the half dead man. _

**Man**: We shall meet again. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Joshua: **Ughhh...

_Natasha(Valkyrie), Joshua's adviser, saw Joshua lying down so she used her staff to heal Joshua. Gerik(Hero), Joshua's friend saw this so he ran to him, too. _

**Natasha:** What happened? Who did this to you?

**Gerik: **It's better to bring him to the palace before asking questions, Natasha.

_ In the palace, Joshua told them about the fight and the mysterious man._

**Gerik: **I can't imagine what you're saying, Joshua. Everyone here thinks you're a great swordmaster. No one is better than you. Do you think he's a foreigner?

**Joshua:** I doubt that. He said that he knows me very well. I guess he's stalking me for a long time already.

**Natasha: **Do you want us to search him. I'm sure he wouldn't be far. Jehanna is sandy and deserted. There's no place to hide.

**Joshua:** That would be perfect. Now may leave me alone. I would like to rest.

_Gerik and Natasha left the room, leaving Joshua half asleep in his room. Then a mysterious voice called him._

**Voice: **Joshua, I believe that we are not finish yet.

**Joshua:** Leave me alone!

**Voice:** Why? Are you afraid? I didn't know that you are a coward. By the way, I'm Haxmier, your brother.

**Joshua:** What!? You are lying. I don't have a brother.

**Voice:** Tssk! Tskk! Tskk! I am your brother. I know mother wouldn't even bother to tell you. She was contented having you. Everything I did was nothing to her. But everything you do means something. I never satisfied mother not like you. That's why I left. But I have other reasons. I want to see the world truly. I want to do something great, something that no one has ever done before. I fled to Caer Pelyn. I wanted to be a manakete just like Myrrh but not just an ordinary manakete. I want to be a swordmaster and a manakete and I succeeded. I was trained by Saleh, one of your friends. He said that it was impossible but he saw my eyes glittering like the eyes of an eager student. I convinced him that I can do it. I left after I mastered every technique that I should learn. After that, I followed you and your group. I saw every battle of yours. But I'm completely disappointed with your performance. It's obviously sure that I can beat you with no difficulty at all. After all, I am supposed to be the king anyway until you showed up.

**Joshua:** So what do you want from me?

**Voice:** I want to be the king of Jehanna and to be one I challenge you to a fight.

**Joshua:** Are you kidding me?

**Voice:** This is no joke.

**Joshua:** Alright then, I'm not afraid of you. I accept your challenge.

**Voice:** Good! I want everyone in Jehanna to witness your defeat. Well then, see you tomorrow outside the castle before sunset. Goodbye, brother.

_Everybody gathered outside the castle at the designated time. Most of the people were excited and confused. Everybody was waiting for Joshua and Haxmier. After a few minutes, the two arrived at the same time. Without warning, Haxmier attacked Joshua which caused his left hand to bleed. Joshua attacked next but he dodged every move._

**Haxmier:** Is that the best thing you can do? You're really disappointing.

**Joshua:** (_in his thoughts_) How can I miss? Those were my fastest moves.

_Haxmier performed a critical attack. Now Joshua is really hurt, too hurt to even move. Joshua used his killing edge and performed a critical move with all his might. Luckily, it hit Haxmier. Haxmier was so angry that he kicked Joshua on the face with his spiked shoes and stabbed his heart. Everybody gasped. The judge stopped the fight. Natasha stepped on the ring to let Joshua drink a vulnerary but it's too late. Joshua is dead. _

**Haxmier:** I know that you are no match for my Exalter. Now, why don't you people bow down to your new king.

**Judge:** I'm so sorry, Haxmier. The law says that killing a king is illegal. Its punishment would be death, but your brother said a while ago that whatever happens, you should not be killed. So, you will be exiled instead. By the way, King Joshua said that the new king would be Gerik.

_Everybody looked at Gerik who was also shocked..._

**Haxmier:** What?! Me exiled? I cannot be sent away from my home. No one can do that to me.

**Judge:** But I'm already doing it now. Guards, send this murderer away.

**Haxmier:** You will all pay for this.

_The news spread up to Renais. Ephraim and Eirika were shocked when they heard the news..._

**Eirika:** Joshua is dead?

**Gerik:** Yeah, and I'm the new king. It's really weird. Joshua really knew that Haxmier was going to kill him.

**Ephraim:** Yes, it's really strange. I never knew anyone that could kill Joshua in a few minutes.

**Gerik:** Well, you don't know the weirdest part yet. He's Joshua's brother. Who knew Joshua has a brother, and he has a sacred twin blade as well, the Exalter. Joshua also said that he is half manakete trained by Saleh and that Haxmier has been stalking us on our quest last year.

**Ephraim:** A while ago Joshua is dead. Then, Joshua has a brother. Then, someone is a half manakete and half swordsman and now, a stalker. What weirder things can you tell us now, Gerik?

**Gerik:** I'm not joking, Ephraim.

**Ephraim:** Yes, I know, I'm just worried about his warning.

**Eirika:** You mean the "you-will-all-pay-for-this" speech.

**Ephraim:** Yes. Who knows that he really means it?

**Gerik:** He's just one, Ephraim.

**Ephraim:** (_in his thoughts_) But he has done incredible things.

_Several days had passed since Joshua's death. No one knows that Haxmier has been making plans already. Meanwhile, in Caer Pelyn..._

**Haxmier:** What's wrong with this stone? I need to be a manakete immediately. Oh crap! I already used it for the 50th time. I can't use it anymore. All I have to do is steal one from Saleh(Sage).

_He went to Saleh's house. At that time, Ewan(Summoner) and Myrrh(Manakete) was there as well..._

**Haxmier:** I'm back, teacher.

**Saleh:** I am disappointed, Haxmier. I taught you because I thought you will use it for good deeds.

**Haxmier:** Oh, good morning, too.

**Saleh:** I taught you that a helpful warrior becomes a better warrior than the bad ones but you had forgotten all about it.

**Haxmier:** I don't care about that. I only care about our training sessions. Those long lectures just bore me.

**Saleh:** Why did you kill Joshua?

**Haxmier:** I kill whoever comes in my way in becoming a king. I can kill you too if you don't give me the stone.

**Saleh:** I won't until I know that you are going to use it to become a better person.

_Haxmier in anger slashed Saleh's arm. Ewan cast a spell called Luna to stop Haxmier from slashing again. Myrrh was there extremely afraid and shocked._

**Haxmier:** Stay out of the way, boy.

**Ewan:** I'm stronger than you think.

**Haxmier:** Yeah right.

_Ewan summoned many phantoms..._

**Haxmier:** So you're already a summoner, very impressive. But now it's my turn.

_Haxmier attacked the phantoms with ease. Ewan started to cast spells but he just dodges. Then Saleh who was now healed cast spells, too. Haxmier is now hurt. He stabbed Ewan and reached for the stone on the table then ran. He ate the stone and became a manakete (dragon). Myrrh, at last, became a dragon as well and Saleh climbed at her back. They started flying and attacking him and he started attacking them until Haxmier's wings were full of holes. He reached the ground. He jumped to Myrrh's back and threatened her..._

**Haxmier:** Stop flying if you don't want your dear teacher to die.

**Myrrh:** Alright, just don't a hurt him.

_They reached the ground. Haxmier still killed Saleh and Myrrh. Again, everyone was surprised with this news..._

**Ephraim:** My worst fears came true. I'm sure his next destination is Jehanna.

_A knight crashed into the throne room..._

**Knight**: There is a commotion in Jehanna. Haxmier and his army are there.

**Ephraim:** I expected that but I not this fast. Wait a minute, did you say his army? What kind of army?

**Knight:** There are all kinds of monsters: bone walkers, zombies, werewolves, giants and gargoyles. There are hundreds of them.

**Ephraim:** What are you still doing here? Call every possible soldier and tell them to get ready.

**Eirika:** Can I come with you?

**Ephraim:** We need every possible soldier, Eirika, not every possible princess. I'm sorry but I can't risk losing you again.

**Eirika:** But I can protect myself already. You had seen me last year right?

**Ephraim:** You can't go and that's final.

_Ephraim, Forde(Great Knight), Seth(Paladin), Kyle(Great Knight), Franz(Paladin), Arthur(Bishop), Lute(Sage), Garcia(Warrior), Gilliam(General), Ross(Berserker), Neimi(Ranger), Syrene(Falconknight), Vanessa(Falconknight), Gerik, Rennac(Rogue), Colm(Assassin) and a hundred more soldiers marched to Jehanna. But they were surprised by the number of their opponents. Gargoyles flew around the castle. Bone walkers and zombies limped around. Truly, it is a horrific scene. So, they fought hard until Seth saw Haxmier enter the castle. Seth immediately followed and found Haxmier face to face with Gerik. Seth threw his javelin to Haxmier but he dodged it so it hit Gerik on the chest. Seth was horrified; too horrified to notice Haxmier came near him to stab him on the stomach..._

**Haxmier:** With that taken care of, what will I do to you now, Gerik? Will I save you from that javelin or let you die? Luckily, I'm a merciful man.

_Gerik chuckled a bit by that sentence even if he was about to die. Haxmier took the javelin off Gerik and let him drink his vulnerary._

**Haxmier:** I believe that you know about the life saving rule. When a person is saved, the savior can wish whatever he wants and the person that was saved must grant it. Well, I saved you so I wish that you make me king and I want you to tell the people that I had beaten you that is why I became king, okay?

**Gerik:** Okay.

**Haxmier:** (to Seth's dead body) Now, let me get rid of this body.

_Haxmier threw Seth's body outside and said something like "Eflious". Then every zombie, giant, gargoyle and bone walker disappeared. The next thing everyone knew they were at the throne room and Gerik was explaining that Haxmier is their new king. He heard a lot of groans, whispers and sounds of protest. Ephraim pulled Gerik out of the throne room and..._

**Ephraim:** What is that all about?

**Gerik:** Alright, he saved my life and then there is this life saving rule so he wished that he would be the king.

**Ephraim:** He saved your life?

**Gerik:** Yes, because Seth was there and then he used his javelin and Haxmier dodged it so I was the one who had been hit on the chest...

**Ephraim:** Okay, I know the rest. Where's Seth?

**Gerik:** Haxmier killed him, threw him somewhere here. There it is!

_Weeks had passed and people had been suffering in the hands of Haxmier..._

**Syrene:** Lady L'Arachel(Mage Knight) agreed to join forces with you to beat Haxmier.

**Ephraim:** Good.

**Vanessa:** King Innes also agreed, your Majesty.

**Cormag:** The Grado Army is ready for the attack, sir. Just tell us when to do so.

**Ephraim:** So everyone agrees to send Haxmier away. That's good news.

**Lute(Sage):** What your planning, sir, is not going to work.

**Ephraim:** What did you say?

**Lute:** Only a manakete can kill him.

**Ephraim:** But how is that possible? Myrrh is dead and Saleh, the only trainer around is also dead.

**Lute:** That's why he killed them, sir, so that no one can beat him. The only possible way is to do a ritual called "Reborn" but the book I was reading didn't mention how it worked.

**Arthur:** I know something about "Reborn". I heard my fellow bishops talking about it. Only a dark magic user can perform this ritual.

**Ephraim:** Ewan is also gone. Knoll is missing, too.

_A hooded creature suddenly appeared. It was Knoll(Druid)._

**Knoll:** Did somebody call me?

**Ephraim:** You're just in time, Knoll. Do you know anything about the ritual "Reborn"?

**Knoll:** Yes, my teacher told me that "Reborn" is a ritual that can make a person live again. I don't know how to perform it but I know where the book is hidden. Unfortunately, it is locked in the castle of Jehanna.

**Ephraim:** We should get it. Rennac could open any lock. I guess he should disguise himself. I heard that Jehanna isn't heavily guarded because people hate Haxmier.

_Rennac went to Jehanna and found a chest in the throne room. He picked the lock of the chest and it took a while before it opened. Then he heard footsteps. He grabbed the book and closed the chest. He climbed down the window and reached Renais._

**Rennac:** Here it is. Don't say that that is the wrong book. I almost got caught there.

**Knoll:** This is it. Okay, here goes nothing. Put three candles and place them triangle shaped like. Sit in the triangle and say these words- Seth, Saleh, Myrrh, Ewan, Joshua exentrii. Exentrii Seth, Saleh, Myrrh, Ewan, Joshua. Tatfatus!

_Five bodies appeared in front of them. Then the bodies lied there lifelessly. They took care of them until one day..._

**Gilliam:** Seth escaped. He even attacked me.

**Ephraim:** That's what the others did too. We need to find them. Syrene, Vanessa, tell everyone to get ready. We'll go to Jehanna now.

_Ephraim looked at the "Reborn" book. There are words written on it: "I tricked you. Your friends are now alive but they are on my side now. That's the wrong book. The real book is in my library. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Everyone marched to Jehanna again. Now, Rausten's, Freila's and Grado's army are with them. Rennac, accompanied by Garcia, Gilliam and Knoll, is ready to retrieve the real book. Rennac isn't that strong that's why Garcia and Gilliam are with him. As usual monsters are everywhere but now Seth, Saleh, Myrrh, Ewan and Joshua are with them. They charged. Rennac and the others went to the library and searched for the book. It was hard to find it because there are many books in it. They looked and looked until finally they found it. Rennac grabbed the book but at the same time..._

**Haxmier:** What do you think you're doing?

_Before he could do anything a gargoyle crashed into the window which hit him. Cormag(Wyvern Lord) was there smiling at them outside the window. He was the one who threw the gargoyle._

**Cormag:** Do you need a lift?

_They rode at the back of the dragon and flew far away. But Haxmier flew close to them. _

**Cormag:** You'll be safe here to perform the ritual.

**Knoll:** Seth, Saleh, Myrrh, Ewan, and Joshua yusekine. Yusekine Seth, Saleh, Myrrh, Ewan and Joshua. Imdestrio!

_Back at the battlefield, Seth dropped the blade he was holding which was an inch away from Ephraim's neck. Joshua stopped struggling with Gerik. Ewan stopped casting thunders at the falcoknights. Saleh stopped casting spells too. Myrrh returned to her human form. Then everybody understood what happened. Ephraim, Eirika, Myrrh and Joshua went to where Knoll is. But Haxmier already caught up with them. Haxmier became a manakete and used his fire breath to Knoll but Cormag with his dragon blocked. Cormag flew and tried to attack Haxmier. He dodged. Garcia is now aiming carefully his arrow but missed. But another arrow was seen flying to the manakete's stomach and it hit. It was from Neimi. Haxmier fell and became human again. Haxmier ran to Neimi and slashed her arm. Colm is also there and saw this. Colm stabbed Haxmier. Haxmier kicked Colm using his spiked shoes. They heard footsteps. When they turned, Ephraim, Eirika, Myrrh and Joshua were already there. Myrrh and Haxmier became dragons. While they are attacking each other, Neimi and Garcia tried their best to shoot arrows at him. Innes also arrived and started shooting. Knoll cast loads of spells. Haxmier fell. Joshua unmasked him. He looks exactly like Joshua except he has blonde hair and his eyes are smaller. Joshua stabbed his chest. _

**Joshua:** That's for everyone who suffered because of you. 

_After Eirika's and Ephraim's group defeated Haxmier, they faced a new challenge-to rebuild their country. Joshua became the king of Jehanna. Ephraim and Eirika became the rulers of Renais. Duesell ruled Grado. King Innes did all his best to rebuild Freila. Everyone was in peace and harmony._

*******The End*******


End file.
